The Betrayed Husband of Artemis
by Iamapotato12
Summary: Harlen is the virgin god of the Earth, Family, and the protector of children. See how he goes through the process of marrying one of the virgin goddesses. Rated T for minor curse words, descriptions of scenes, and my own paranoia.
1. The New God

**Hello residents of Earth! Welcome to a story idea that I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the OC. All the credit for the character goes to and Greek Mythology. This takes place in the times of Ancient Greece, but everything that we have today, including traditions, music, technology, and fashion is around. Sort of complicated, but it's fanFICTION. **

**A/N: ****Welp, all of you will now think that I'm a psycho crackhead. Sorry about the weird writing, I've been out of it these past few days. I had to consult my cousin for the description, and some of the dialogue, but I think that I did okay with this, but it could have been better, and radiate a little less crackhead energy.**

**ENJOY! **

**The Betrayed Husband of Artemis**

**Ch 1: The Hot God**

**Artemis POV: **

It was a normal day for my Hunter's and I. We were currently hunting a small group of cyclopes that have been terrorizing the mortals in Greece. I was running on the treetops looking for anything suspicious in the area.

I started to make my way down the branches of the tree that I was on, before I felt a strong power signature to the left of me. I jumped to the forest floor, and started to run towards it.

I reached a clearing, where I saw a male in his late teens with a pan flute made out of mahogany wood of the surrounding trees. I looked around and noticed that his playing was causing the plants and bushes to start sprouting flowers, and the trees started to grow vines that slithered towards him.

I pulled out my bow, and was about to shoot the boy, when he turned around and I saw his face. I gasped when I saw his eyes. The left eye was a light violet, and the right one was an orange that looked like it had flames in it.

He stopped playing his flute and waved over a group of rabbits that were sitting in the bushes. The three rabbits hopped over to him and let him bend down and pet them.

When he stood back up, I noticed that he was taller than me by quite a lot, he was probably about 6'2. He had slightly messy auburn hair like mine, and his skin was more on the pale side.

He had a regal air air around him, which was paired with high cheekbones. He was wearing black sweatpants that were a little snug so it showed off his muscular legs, and his round but firm buttocks. **(A/N: Anyone else cringing? I know, me too. I'm writing this part for humor purposes, but now I'm regretting it.)** He had on a white long sleeve shirt that was also snug and showed off his 8 pack **(A/N: Is that a thing?) **and his muscular arms.

His full lips that looked so kissable… I caught myself before I could check him out even more to look around me and make sure that Aphrodite wasn't around influencing my thoughts before I looked back at him and noticed that he was now looking in my direction before finally spotting me.

He smiled in my direction, and I had to ignore the flutter in my chest when I saw it. He asked, "What are you doing in these parts of the woods, Artemis?"

I ignored his question and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Harlen. My mother is Hestia, and my father is Pan."

When he said that his mother was Hestia, I released an arrow into his shoulder. "How dare you disrespect a maiden goddess like that?! I'll leave you here so Hestia can deal with you herself."I spat at him.

Right after I finished talking, there were two flashes, and then in front of us were Pan, the god of the wild, shepherds, and the flocks, and Hestia, the virgin goddess of the hearth, home, family, and domesticity.

I bowed my head towards Hestia and said, "Now you can kill this boy for his disrespect towards you."

I waited for her to yell at the boy or something, but instead she just walked towards the boy, now known as Harlen. She gave him an ambrosia square, and then turned back towards me and asked, "Why did you shoot our son, Artemis."

I was shocked for a moment, before I narrowed my eyes and said, "How dare you break your oath for a male?"

She just glared at me and asked, "You would think so low of me that I would break my oath, Artemis?"

I looked down in shame, before looking back up and asking, "Then how did you two have Harlen without breaking your oath?"

She lost her glare before saying, "When Priapus tried to rape me, Pan saw and sent the donkey to save me. I went and thanked him when the party was over, and thanked him, but he said that it was nothing."

"I was trying to come up with a way to thank him when I remembered him saying that he wanted kids, so I went to Athena and asked if there was a way to make a child between us without breaking my oath, and she said there was, but that it was risky." **(A/N: Just pretend that this was before Pan ever had any kids)**

"The way to do it was to do it was to make a clay doll, and then infuse some of our essence into it to make a child. We took the child to Zeus and asked if we could keep him, and he said that as long as he swears loyalty to Olympus, or marries one of his daughters then he can stay free."

Harlen took this moment to chime in, "I took after my mother and became the virgin god of the Earth and everything on it, Family, and the protector of children."

I scoffed at him and said, "As if a male could stay a virgin for more than a day."

He glared at me and said, "I was born a century after you and your brother Apollo and have been a virgin ever since."

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Lies. You're probably just like every other male."

He hardened his glare and said, "I swear on the River Styx that I am a virgin."

Thunder rumbled up above and I was waiting for something to happen. My eyes widened and before I could respond, Harlen said, "Save your words for someone that cares, Artemis. I have to actually do my job as a god instead of harassing people that don't deserve it." With that, he flashed out, leaving me with Pan and Hestia.

Pan finally spoke up and said, "He was just trying to introduce himself you know. He has been the most targeted to get in bed of the immortals. He only has us and animals as his companions, and he doesn't trust most gods, and goddesses anymore. He tried to befriend Aphrodite, but she put celestial bronze chains around him and tried to make him lose his virginity."

He sighed before continuing, "Hestia was able to save him at the last moment. She already had most of his clothes off. She went to take off his boxers, but Hestia went to visit her temple, and she sensed the distress coming from her son. She knocked Aphrodite off of him and took the chains off and took him back to her temple."

Hestia put a hand on Pan's shoulder before saying, "He didn't start acting like himself again for a whole century. I just hope that he doesn't let this incident consume his trust completely." They both regarded me with disappointed looks before flashing out.

I was left alone in the clearing, still in shock about what I heard. I felt my hunters presence behind me, and then I remembered the cyclopes that my hunters and I were chasing. I cursed, then turned around to find my hunters staring at me weirdly.

I sighed before saying, "Everyone, set up camp. I'm going to Olympus, so we'll finish the hunt for the cyclopes tomorrow." I walked into the forest and went behind a tree so I could flash out.

I arrived in the throne room on Olympus, and shot a silver arrow towards the ceiling, signaling a council meeting. Eleven flashes signaled the arrival of the other gods.

I grew to my godly height and walked to my throne. My father looked at me and asked, "Why have you called this meeting, Artemis?"

I took a deep breath before responding, "Today when I was with the hunt, I felt a strong power source coming from a boy in his late teens claiming to be Harlen, the virgin god of the Earth, Procreation, and the protector of children. I feel like he could be a threat to Olympus, and he should be brought here to swear loyalty to Olympus."

My father, Zeus, had a look of recognition on his face, before saying, "Actually, Artemis, I was going to have him marry one of the Olympians instead. Since Hera is the only one who decided divorces, he would be stuck in the marriage. The ancient laws also says that if you are married to one of the Olympians, or one of their offspring, you cannot go against them."

Hestia rose from the Hearth of Olympus and started to walk towards Zeus' throne. With every step she took, she grew until she was at her full godly height. She looked him in the eye, and said, "You will not force my son into a marriage with one of your daughters, Zeus! He took an oath of virginity on the Styx, so he would have some sort of punishment if he broke it."

Zeus just waved her off and said, "He _will _marry one of my daughters, Hestia! I am king and my word is law. That oath of virginity was stupid anyways. We will work it out with Styx when the time comes."

Hestia looked at me and said, "This all happened because Artemis couldn't stand the fact that a male pointed out her flaws."

She glared at me and Zeus before flashing out, probably to tell Harlen the news.

As soon as she left, Apollo asked, "Father, when you said that he has to marry one of your daughter's, could he choose to marry one of your son's too? He's the hottest guy on Olympus, and not to mention that he has perfect globes." Apollo started drooling and his eyes glazed over.

**(A/N: I already know what you people are thinking, "What the hell?" Well, I already know, but again, it's for humor purposes.)**

Hermes nodded his head in agreement, while Zeus just sighed and said, "Why don't we let him decide for himself?" There was a flash of light, and then there was Harlen in all his glory. Had on the same outfit as earlier, except this time he had on a sweater that was unzipped, so you could still the front of his shirt.

In his hands, he was holding a baby lynx and was holding up a bottle of milk for it to drink. He looked up at us, and then conjured up a couch for him to sit on. He pulled his legs up and said, "Why did you flash me here Lord Zeus?"

My father looked around the throne room before saying, "I brought you here, so you could choose your future wife or husband."

Harlen looked shocked for a little bit, before asking, "Can I swear loyalty to Olympus instead? I'm a virgin god and I would prefer to keep it that way."

He shook his head and said, "It's either you choose or I choose for you."

Harlen glared at Zeus and said, "You can choose, because I don't want anything to do with this plan of yours."

Zeus glared at him for a moment, before looking back up to the rest of us, "Who wants to marry Harlen?"

Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes raised their hands, while Zeus just looked at each of them, before saying, "Harlen, the person you will be marrying will be Artemis."

The only thing that went through my head at the moment was, _At least he's hot._

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story that I thought of. My other story will be updated, but I just got bored with it. I know I only did 6 chapters, I think it was at least, but junior highers don't have a long attention span. Is it just me, or does Billie Eilish have great music? I know that most of it is dark, but it's still good. Next update should be on Friday, or Saturday. Depends on how long I'm able to write each day. ****See you lovely people that read my terrible writing later. **

**Start - 1/12 Finish - 1/13**

**Potato Out!**


	2. Hunters & Jealousy

**Hello residents of Earth! Welcome back to the second chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the OC. All the credit for the character goes to Rick Riordian and Greek Mythology. This takes place in the times of Ancient Greece, but everything that we have today, including traditions, music, technology, and fashion is around. Sort of complicated, but it's fanFICTION. Hunters are a little OOC in this, but it's whatever.**

**ENJOY!**

**The Betrayed Husband of Artemis**

**Ch 2: Hunters Jealousy **

**Previously:**

_Harlen glared at Zeus and said, "You can choose, because I don't want anything to do with this plan of yours."_

_Zeus glared at him for a moment, before looking back up to the rest of us, "Who wants to marry Harlen?"_

_Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes raised their hands, while Zeus just looked at each of them, before saying, "Harlen, the person you will be marrying will be Artemis."_

_The only thing that went through my head at the moment was, At least he's hot._

**Present Time - Harlen's POV:**

When Zeus' words finalled seeped into my brain, I decided to voice my opinion, "If I do get married to Artemis, do I have to stay with her at all times," I didn't notice the hurt expression on Artemis' face, so I continued. "Since one of my domains is the Earth, I have to go all over the world to make sure that no major harm comes to it. I also have to do my job as the protector of children, which can be anytime, anywhere."

Zeus nodded and then replied, "You will be able to travel around to attend to your domains, but you will mainly be with Artemis since you will also become the guardian of the hunt. Your wedding will be in 5 days, and Aphrodite will be in charge of planning. Council dismissed!" He and Hera then flashed out in a strike of lightning.

I looked towards Aphrodite, and saw her looking at me with lust in her eyes. My eyes widened, before I changed into my 5 year old form, and ran to my mother at the hearth. She caught me in her arms, and held me in her lap.

She held me tighter as Aphrodite walked up to us. She looked at me and then at my mother before saying, "I'm going to need to borrow Harlen for a bit. We have to start planning for the wedding."

She laced her words with Charmspeak, hoping that it would be enough for me to go with her. My mom and I were both immune to magic that worked with the mind, because family is pure and consistent, so it can't be tampered with if your heart is pure too. (A/N: This probably doesn't make sense, but I already told you people that I'm not very smart.)

My mom just glared at her, and told her to take a hike. I hugged my mom and thanked her, before running over to Artemis' throne. I flashed onto the arm rest and asked, "So ,when are we gonna start planning for our wedding?"

She jumped in her throne, and then glared at me and asked, "Why are you in your 5 year old form?"

I sighed before replying, "I'm in this form so no one tries anything. I'm a virgin god, and I always will be until I fade off of this planet."

**Artemis POV:**

When he said that he would always be a virgin god, I was saddened, and then asked, "What about when we have to consummate the marriage?" My tone was hopeful, and I didn't even know what came into me when I asked the question.

Harlen just looked at me weirdly and said, "I thought that since we both to an oath to chastity, then we wouldn't need to do that. I mean, the kiss at the wedding ceremony is gonna be pushing it already."

I nodded and said bye before flashing out to my hunters location. I walked to the center of camp, and asked my Lieutenant, Rosé, to gather all the girls to the fire. She nodded before running off.

A few minutes later, all of my hunters were before me, waiting for me to speak. I sighed before saying, "When I went to Olympus, I reported a new god to the council, and my father said that he was to marry one of the Olympians, for he probably about as strong as one of the big three."

One of my hunters raised her hand and asked, "Who is the new god, and what does he have to do with you?"

I looked down before replying, "The new god is Harlen, the virgin god of the Earth, Family, and the protector of children," All of my hunters started to laugh about the virgin part, but I just held up my hand and continued. "He was born a century after my brother Apollo and I, and even swore on the Styx that he was a virgin. I'm telling you this because my father has declared that I would be married to him in five days."

The hunters were shocked for a few moments, before they started to voice their protests. I let it go on for a while, before saying, "QUIET! I also wanted you to meet him right now, so that you can introduce yourselves."

I flashed Harlen into my camp, and I realised that he was still in his 5 year old form. The hunters looked at me, confused, and then Harlen said, "I would really appreciate it if you people would stop doing that." He shifted into his 18 year old form, and some of my hunters blushed and looked away.

I looked at Harlen, and then said, "I think that my hunters would appreciate it if you took on a younger form."

He grumbled something unintelligible, and then shifted into his 12 year old form. The younger looking hunters stared at his body, while the older ones just looked down, not wanting to my either of our eyes.

He sat down on a tree stump, and asked, "So, what did you bring me here for, Artemis?"

I gestured towards the awkward looking hunters, and said, "I brought you here so that you can introduce yourself to the hunters, so you can get to know them before the wedding."

He sighed before saying, "Hello hunters of Artemis. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

He held out his hand, and the hunters stared at it, before finally realising that he wanted to shake hands. All of the hunters got in a line from oldest to newest members, and then I introduced all of them, "Rosé, my lieutenant, daughter of Poseidon, Penny and Sophia, twin daughters of Nike, Charlotte, daughter of Demeter, Ella, daughter of Ares, Lucy, daughter of Athena, Olivia, daughter of Aphrodite, and Ava, daughter of Hecate."

They all shook his hand, and then he said, "Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to take this girl named Rachel to Chiron for him to train, she's 12 year year old daughter of Zeus."

I don't know why, but I felt an ugly feeling in my chest when I hear this, but I didn't get to voice my concerns, because he walked into the woods, and then flashed away.

I looked back towards my hunters, and asked, "So what do you girls think?"

Rosé asked, "Honestly, milady," I nodded in response. "He was the hottest male I have ever seen."

I was stunned by my lieutenant's response, and when the others said that they felt that way too, I was severely shocked. I mean, we're the hunters that have sworn off the company of men, and here comes Harlen making everyone forget their vows.

I narrowed my eyes at them and said, "You can think he's hot, but once one of you starts trying to pursue a relationship with him, then I will have to let you go. Also, remember that I am going to be marrying him."

They all nervously laughed and then ran off to do their activities and chores. I looked around, before flashing to Harlen's location.

I ended up at a grass field. My brother was finally finishing his cycle for the day, and I saw two people sitting on the ground next to each other. One was a girl, and the other was a boy, it was Harlen and the girl he went to get. Harlen was holding her in his arms, still in his 12 year old form, and that ugly feeling was back in my chest.

I walked closer to the duo, and saw that the girl was crying into Harlen's chest. He was whispering comforting words in her ear, and then his eyes met mine. I'll talk to you later, this will probably take a couple hours, he said in my head. I nodded, and then flashed onto my moon chariot, and started my trek across the sky.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

I was going to be meeting Harlen on Olympus to start planning our wedding. Since we were gods, we only need a couple days to plan for the wedding, since we can just flash in everything we need. I saw Harlen sitting on a bench in one of the gardens on Olympus, so I walked over to him.

"Hello Harlen." I said, as I sat down next to him.

"Hi Artemis. It's a lovely day outside, isn't it?" He replied.

I nodded and then said, "You ready to go to Aphrodite's palace to start planning the wedding?"

He nodded and got up from the bench. He waited for me to get up before falling in step with me. "I've been recently thinking about what this marriage entails, and I figured that since I will have to swear on the River Styx to never leave the hunt and always protect everyone inside it, we could be best friends."

"Since none of us will probably ever love each other romantically, because of our vows, so we should make a pact to never cheat on one another, and to always be best friends," He turned to me with his pinky out. "Deal?"

I laughed and said, "Deal," We connected pinkies. "I swear on the River Styx to never cheat on Harlen, and to always be his best friend."

He replied with a smile, "I swear on the River Styx to never cheat on Artemis, and to always be her best friend."

We both laughed, and then we found ourselves at Aphrodite's palace doors. Harlen stepped forward and knocked on the white door with her heart shaped door-knocker. A few seconds later Aphrodite opened the door, dressed in skimpy clothing.

I grit my teeth in annoyance, and Harlen seemed to be annoyed too, because he flashed new clothes that actually fit right onto Aphrodite. She looked shocked for a moment, before glaring at him, "If you didn't want to see me like that you could have just said."

He rolled his eyes and then said, "Can we go down to Earth to do the planning? I have to feed my pet lynx, but we need to get this planning done."

Aphrodite and I nodded, and then he grabbed both of our hands before flashing both of us to a small 2 story house on a hill. It was made up of white wood, with a white trim. There were few windows on the front of the house, and they were all tinted. The roof was made up of dark grey shingles, and also had a white trim.

He led us to the door, where he opened it for us, before leading us to the kitchen. He poured us some tea, and then went outside to, what I presumed to do at least, fead his pet lynx. When he walked out of the door, Aphrodite turned to me and said, "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

I looked at her weirdly and asked, "Why would you be sorry?"

She looked at me sadly and then said, "Harlen will never love you the way you would want him to," My face fell at this. "But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"No matter how mad you get at him for not loving you the way you want him to, you can't hurt him in any way, such as cheating on him, or try to hurt him physically." She replied.

"I would never do any of those things, but I promise you that I won't ever think of doing them." I replied.

She nodded, satisfied with my answer, and then Harlen came back from outside, holding an adorable baby lynx. (A/N: To those of you who don't know what a lynx is, they are basically big cats with beards and weird ears, but they're so cute, and they look so fluffy!) I got up from my place at the table, and walked over to him and the lynx. I asked, "Can I hold him?" He nodded, and then placed the lynx in my arms.

He flashed in a milk bottle and then said, "Her name is Jasmine, and I healed her when I found her in the woods where I was with Rachel. She was laid out on the ground, bleeding, probably from a larger animal biting into its stomach."

He handed me the bottle, and then shifted into his 12 year old form, "She said that she wasn't ready to start training yet, so I said that she could stay here for a while."

That ugly feeling in my chest came back again, and before I could reply to his statement, the girl, Rachel came from the hallway. She had long chocolate brown hair, and had dark blue eyes. She stopped next to Harlen, and asked, "Why is Lady Artemis and Lady Aphrodite here?"

He laughed, and then said, "We are going to start planning for Artemis' and I's wedding. Remember when I told you that?"

She laughed, and then replied, "Oh, I remember. I came here to ask if you had any towels and extra clothes that I could use, because I was going to use the shower."

He smiled before flashing in a white towel and a pair of high waisted jeans, a dark blue shirt, and undergarments. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before running back through the hallway to take a shower. He turned back towards me, but was met with my harsh glare.

"You seem pretty friendly with her." I said with an accusing tone.

**And there's the second chapter of the story. I know what you people are thinking, "How come all of a sudden he starts updating twice a week?" Well, I figured that updates once a month wasn't a good schedule, and I will become more irrelevant than I already am if I continue, so I am changing my ways of updating. Updates at least once a week, unless I'm not physically able to update. Speaking of that, I probably won't be able to update for the next two weeks, since I will be moving houses in 2 days. Sorry about it, but I can't change it. I will try to write a new chapter, but no guarantees.**

**Start - 1/14 Finish - 1/17**

**Potato Out!**


	3. Wedding Plans

**Hello residents of Earth! Welcome back to the third chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the OC. All the credit for the character goes to Rick Riordian and Greek Mythology. This takes place in the times of Ancient Greece, but everything that we have today, including traditions, music, technology, and fashion is around. Sort of complicated, but it's fanFICTION. Everyone's a little OOC in this, but it's whatever.**

**A/N: I also just wanted to say that Harlen was born a century after Artemis and Apollo, but Artemis didn't know of him because she's only on Olympus for council meetings, since she's always with her hunt. Also, I'm basing Pan on one of the stories where he is said to not have a divine parent, but instead the fruit of all of Penelope's affairs with her 108 suitors. **

**ENJOY! **

**The Betrayed Husband of Artemis**

**Ch 3: Wedding Plans **

**Previously: **

_He laughed, and then said, "We are going to start planning for Artemis' and I's wedding. Remember when I told you that?" _

_She laughed, and then replied, "Oh, I remember. I came here to ask if you had any towels and extra clothes that I could use, because I was going to use the shower."_

_He smiled before flashing in a white towel and a pair of high waisted jeans, a dark blue shirt, and undergarments. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before running back through the hallway to take a shower. He turned back towards me, but was met with my harsh glare. _

"_You seem pretty friendly with her." I said with an accusing tone. _

**Present Time - Aphrodite's POV:**

I laughed out loud at Artemis' words. "Looks like somebody's jealous." I teased. Artemis blushed in embarrassment, while Harlen just looked annoyed.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "As I said before Artemis, I'm a virgin god, so I don't participate in romantic love games."

I laughed at his sentence, before realising what he said. I gasped and then glared at him and growled out, "You better take that back, Harlen."

He turned thoughtful for a moment before smirking and saying, "No, I don't think I will."

I jumped off of my chair and lunged at him. At the last second, he turned into a 5 year old, so I went over him and out the back door. He walked out, still in his 5 year old form, and raised his hand and made a fist of earth rise up and grab me around the waist.

My eyes widened and I yelled, "Let me go!"

He smiled at me before saying, "I think you should apologize for your rude actions. _All _of them."

I was conflicted on whether to laugh because I was scared of a five year old, or to wet my skirt because Harlen was holding me with a fist made out of the earth. I gulped before saying, "I'm _sorry_, Harlen. I know that I shouldn't have tried to make you lose your virginity. I broke you and I don't know if you could ever forgive me."

I was crying openly at this point, and put my head down in shame of my actions. I was sobbing into my shirt, and then I felt the earth hand get replaced with two strong arms. I cried into Harlen's chest, and he just stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear.

I shifted into my 5 year old form, and when he got up I hung onto his neck. He chuckled and then held onto me and walked back into his house. When he closed the back door, we turned around and saw a red faced Artemis. Harlen rolled his eyes at her, and then he walked us to the couch where he sat down and flashed a blanket over us.

**Harlen's POV**

I stroked Aphrodite's hair for a while, before she finally fell asleep. I turned my head and said, "Come, Artemis. We need to start planning."

She stomped over to the couch across from Aphrodite and I, and then glared at the 5 year old Aphrodite laying on my chest and asked, "Why is _she _laying on you?"

I sighed before saying, "That doesn't matter right now, Artemis. We need to start working our way down the list that Aphrodite gave us." She glared some more before stiffly nodding.

**~~~~Time Skip - Also me not knowing how to plan weddings~~~~**

It was several days later, and we were now working on the final step of the wedding, the honeymoon. We were trying to decide where to go after the wedding, when I held up my hand and said, "Don't worry about it Artemis. I want to surprise you with the location."

I threw out my hands for dramatics, but ended up hitting Aphrodite, who was now up and in her adult form, with my elbow. "Oww!" She yelled.

My eyes widened before I said, "Sorry Aphy!"

She blushed at the nickname before replying, "It's fine."

I turned back to Artemis who looked mad again, and said, "Tomorrow we will go and decorate the throne room for our wedding. I will be busy for a few hours, getting our honeymoon location set up. I will be here for the night if you need anything. Bye!"

She looked like she was going to say something, but I already flashed out to the ocean shore. I went up to the ocean, got onto my knees, and prayed, "_Lord Poseidon, will you allow me to raise an island in the ocean for Artemis and I's honeymoon?"_

I waited for a while, before I received a, "_Yes." _in response. I took a nervous step into the ocean, before I shifted into my 5 year old form, and then flashed on a pair of black swim trunks. I did this so I don't get harassed by curious gods and goddesses.

I started to raise pillars of rock from the ocean floor, and started to hop across them until I was in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. I looked around for any passing ships, and then raised my hand up and created a large island using my Earth powers.

I walked onto the rocky platform, and released my concealed nature magic onto the island. I watched as grass spread across the island, and sand spread along the edges to create the shore. Trees and grass started to sprout from the ground, everywhere I stepped, flowers would pop up and start to sway in my presence.

I resurrected a magical border to surround the island, and some of the ocean. I enchanted the island so that monsters wouldn't be able to come through, and only I could choose who to let come in. My eyes widened when I saw Poseidon come out of the sea, trident in hand.

I took one look at his face, and I thought, "_Uh oh." _When he made it to the border I let him pass through, and then I bowed to the Lord of the Seas. "Lord Poseidon?"

It may have seemed like I was scared, but I knew that if worse came to worse I could overpower him, since we were on the Earth. He looked down at me and said, "I just came here to see what you were doing."

I nodded and then changed into my 18 year old form so I wouldn't be out of place. I was still nervous because I could feel him watching me, but I got up and went to the middle of the island and started to raise walls and pillars of earth to form a palace. I finally stopped to look at my handy work, and was surprised to see that the palace didn't look too bad.

The focal point of the house was a circular building that formed a dome at the top. There were pillars surrounding the circular building that went all the way to the top. The rectangular building next to the main part of the palace also had pillars, but it wasn't as extravagant as the first, but it was still great nonetheless.

I realised that the palace was still all dirt, so I changed everything to white marble with golden swirls. I added designs of nature on the pillars, and made the dome glass. I enchanted everything to be indestructible, and then I made my way inside to decorate.

I stopped in the middle of the palace and created a grand marble staircase that spiraled around the main structure. I made a second floor with a massive golden chandelier hanging down from the middle. The candle's flames were white, and the smoke that was floating up was shaped like wild animals.

I furnished the entire downstairs and made my way to the second floor. I raised my hands and many walls appeared, creating 21 rooms, including the master bedroom. I furnished every room the same, not including the master bedroom. A dresser, 50 inch T.V, walk in closet, a nightstand with a lamp, and a full sized bed with white sheets, blankets, and pillows. I added a small bathroom to each room with a sink, toilet, and shower.

**(A/N: The 20 rooms are upstairs in the rectangular building of the palace, and the master bedroom is on the second floor of the main part of the palace. Sorry for making it confusing, me = no architecture knowledge.)**

I made my way down the hall and into the master bedroom. I flashed in a king sized bed with white sheets and an olive-green comforter. The pillows were white and had a silk texture. I snapped my fingers and a 4 post bed frame made out of mahogany wood appeared under the bow spring and mattress.

I flashed in two nightstands on each side of the bed with one lamp on each. I looked to the empty wall in front of the bed and flashed in a dresser with a 65 inch T.V. on top. I flashed a rug to go on the floor in front of the bed. I then flashed in a rectangular ottoman and pushed it to the foot of the bed.

I figured that I would let Artemis decorate the rest of the room since she would be sharing the palace with me for our honeymoon. I walked to the bathroom area and started with adding a quartz counter going across the wall in front of the door, with a porcelain sink in the middle.

I created a walk-in-shower with glass doors, and added a silver shower head. I added a porcelain toilet on the side of the glass doors, and added a toilet paper dispenser next to it. I made sure to leave a toilet brush and a plunger next to it, and then flashed a shelf above the toilet to store cleaning products, toilet paper, etc.

I put white fuzzy rugs in front of the shower, sink, and toilet. I decided that I wanted to have a big jacuzzi for relaxing. I smiled and snapped my fingers and a big jacuzzi took up the corner of the bathroom with three small steps leading up to it. I sighed in contentment as the decorating of the house was done.

I snapped my fingers and all the plumbing and electrical things were connected and working, so I went downstairs to see if Poseidon was still there. I realised that I was still in my bathing suit, so I flashed on a pair of white vans, light blue jeans, and a white hoodie with a lynx on it.

I finally went out the door and saw that Poseidon had already left, and my mother was just outside of the border. I let her in, and she flashed in right in front of me. "Hi mom!" I greeted.

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Since I was in my 18 year old form, I was taller than her by a lot since she was only 5'5 in her 30 year old form. "Hello, Harlen. I came by to see what you were doing, but I was stopped by the magical barrier. Care to explain?" She had her hand on her hip and was giving me a stern look.

I looked down and shuffled my feet before saying, "It's my palace for when I need to relax. I also built it so Artemis and I can use this for our honeymoon. The extra rooms are for the hunters, and I was planning on making a side house in the forest at the back of the island for you."

She smiled warmly at me before saying, "That's so nice of you, sweetie. I would love that." I smiled back at her and then made my way to the back of the island.

**~~~~Time Skip Also me getting bored of writing this chapter~~~~**

My mom and I were now sitting in the living room of her house on the island, talking about the wedding. "Why didn't you stand up to Zeus at the council meeting? Me and you both know that you are stronger than the big three combined."

I sighed before replying, "I don't like to abuse my power like the majority of our family. Also, if Zeus finds out that I'm stronger than him, he'll try to kill me, or anyone close to me. I couldn't live with myself if you or Dad was harmed because of my power. If I make everyone think that I'm not powerful, then enemies will underestimate me."

I had my eyebrows raised, and my mom was gawking at me. She snapped out of her stupor and shook her head. "I just don't know what we would do if you fell into the hands of the enemy." She said.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I know, I'm just too good." That was my mistake as my mom took that moment to smack me on the back of the head, "Ow!" I yelped.

**Hello again. *sigh* I know I ghosted y'all, but it wasn't my fault. I was going to set up the computer on the kitchen table, but I couldn't find the small thing that you plug in to the computer so the keyboard and mouse connects to it. That probably doesn't make sense, but you know what I mean. I will probably update again on Friday, aka Valentines Day. I am very single right now, so I won't do anything that day, so I will update a one-shot of Percy being everyone's Valentine. In about 1-2 weeks, my mom is going to have surgery on her knee, so I will probably have to stay at my grandma's house, so I probably won't be able to update. Sorry. ** **See you lovely people that read my terrible writing later.**

**Start - 2/6 Finish - 2/10**

**Potato Out!**


End file.
